


Crash Course (How to Avoid Temptation and Jail)

by love_is_light



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: A dash of more angst, Angst, But fake research, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, I make a lot of stuff up, Lots of Angst, research montage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 19:34:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15956054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love_is_light/pseuds/love_is_light
Summary: Kory chooses the LaPush reservation because it's close, and because not much research has been done on it. She chooses it because her professor had an "in" with the tribal elders. She chooses it for plenty of different reasons that don't really matter. What matters is what happens when she gets there.





	Crash Course (How to Avoid Temptation and Jail)

**Author's Note:**

> This story does contain underage. Seth is 17, the OC is 24. If this is uncomfortable or unacceptable for you then I do not suggest reading this story. The age difference is a big factor in the story-telling, and a huge source of the plot tension.

The apartment is old in a way she didn’t think Forks, Washington could be. After all, it took the settlers years and countless wagon wheels to make their way to the Pacific. Before them there were just the Natives, living in their own ways that didn’t leave the marks that hard structures and roads did.  
But the apartment is old. It _smells _old, the way that cellars and basements and caves do. Like rock and deep earth. _Like something with secrets. _For a moment she allows her own long-winded romanticism to take her away. She closes her eyes and breathes in the scent and thinks maybe she could come to like it.____  
Then she opens her eyes and watches a spider the size of her whole fist scuttle across the kitchen floor and realizes she absolutely does not like it.  
“Jesus, fuck!” She bites out, the boxes in her arms crashing down to the tile floor in a clatter. There are definitely fragile items in there – probably some plates and a butter dish. She ignores it and scrambles onto the low chair behind her, eyes trained on the spider currently running right for her - and what the hell kind of spider does that?  
She looks for something - a paper towel, a cup, anything – and then the situation resolves itself as a large black mass of fur descends on the hellish creature, killing it with a single blow from its outstretched paw.  
Titan swallows the spider in one bite. Then he looks at Kory and meows in the most horrifying manner she’s ever heard. She loves him, but he’s the weirdest fucking cat she’s ever met.  
“Thank you, psycho,” She breathes sincerely, relief dropping her shoulders. She hops down from the chair, wincing at the creaking in her ankles. Only twenty-four years old and already falling apart. Adulthood is such a scam.  
“A little help – whoa!” A distinctly female voice rings out from the front door. Kory looks to see her best friend struggling under the weight of a small end table while Titan bats at her shoelaces.  
“Got it,” Kory says, walking over to lift the other end of the table easily. Titan meows morosely as the women walk the table into the bedroom off the hall.  
“You know, for a broke PhD candidate you have a lot of shit,” Lisa whines, in the way that you might imagine someone named Lisa to whine.  
“I know right?” Kory says, equally annoyed with the fact that she accumulated so much stuff in her time at college. She thought she was going to spend her time living off ramen and not even owning toilet paper. Instead she’s moving into her tiny apartment in Forks with more boxes than she had when she moved out of her parents’ house.  
“You should have a garage sale!” Lisa says, eyes wide with the brilliance of her own idea. “Oh my gosh and everyone in town would come, and they’d all say ‘wow look at that sweet new girl we should make sure she’s okay and check up on her every day-‘”  
“I’m going to be _fine _Leese,” Kory laughs, setting the table down on her end with a thunk. “Forks is safe. The reservation is going to be pretty safe in that it will take me a long time to even make progress there,” Kory assures her, but her own words cause her thought to turn. “And I really don’t have that much time when you think about it,” She mutters.__  
One year. Just one year for her field research, and then back to Seattle for the buckle-down-and-write portion of her dissertation. There were people who took an entire decade to write their own dissertations and she’d received funding for just _a single year of research _. And if she didn’t make significant progress by the end of it…__  
“Hey,” Lisa says, seeing where her thoughts are going in classic best friend fashion. “You _are _going to be fine.”__  
“Fingers crossed,” Kory jokes.  
“As if you would be superstitious,” Lisa rolls her eyes. “You don’t need it. You’re the smartest person I know. You’re going to do this. And it’s going to be the best damn paper on the financial repercussions and procreation – “  
“Proliferation,” Kory corrects her, nearly cackling at her friend’s mistake.  
“What _ever _. It’ll be the best.”__  
They hug then, for a long time. Lisa has a long ride back to Seattle, and Kory...  
Well. She has her work cut out for her here. Kory squeezes a little harder, and then swallows around the lump in her throat.  
“You always know just what to say,” Kory shakes her head, walking her best friend of nearly ten years to the door. They have always been spectacularly bad at goodbyes.  
“That’s what friends are for you nerd,” She smiles, and only looks a little bit misty-eyed as she lunges forward for one last hug. “Now call me if you need anything. And let me know when you find a decent restaurant in this pit and I will come visit you!”  
“It’s not a pit,” Kory corrects with a wince as Lisa skips back to her car. “And I’ll call if I need you _Mom _.”__  
“And say no to drugs!” Lisa yells, and then she’s in her car and backing out of the long, narrows gravel driveway at a decidedly dangerous speed. God, Kory hopes she can make the drive back to Seattle without killing anyone.  
She breathes a sigh, looking to her left and right at the doors that sandwich hers. She could knock, introduce herself, waste precious time on pleasantries and procrastinate the rest of the night away. But that’s just not her style.  
So instead she spends the evening hours organizing her office. The bedroom can wait. The kitchen can definitely wait. Everything comes second to the work. By ten o’clock that night she’s blinking through a yawn, trying not to think about how many baby mammoth spiders are crawling around beneath the kitchen sink, and is standing in the middle of an immaculate office space.  
“Nice,” She smiles to herself. Then she eats an objectively huge bowl of cereal and falls asleep on the ratty old loveseat situated in what will become her living room. 

____

_____ _

____

_____________________________________  
The next morning dawns grey and cold as all hell. She’s used to the weather, having lived in Seattle for a huge chunk of her life, but there is something about Forks that is just _colder _.__  
_Though no less welcoming _, she thinks as she begins her morning run. It’s not really early, by any means, the hour hand inching towards nine, but there are still few precious people walking around Forks. Every single one of them waves.__  
She waves back, because she wasn’t raised by wolves or anything, and smiles through her panting.  
She likes running. It helps her think, focus. It also helps her familiarize herself with an area. And she needs to be familiar. She needs to know this place like the back of her hand. Better, even.  
The high school is a series of nondescript brick buildings, all ordered with the efficiency of a warring school board. It’s also deserted. Summer break – at least for a few more weeks. She doubts she’ll see any trace of a minor near this property until the law demands their return. She remembers being that young. It makes her smile, wistfully.  
In general, she’s had a pretty easy life. She grew up with two over-protective but well meaning parents. She made friends easily, and those friendships lasted. She was lucky enough to be able to go to school, and throw her whole self into it.  
And she got to live too. She remembers, with slight embarrassment, smoking her first joint at a tailgate for the high school rivalry football game. She remembers coughing into a cup of Pepsi afterward, eyes watering as she laughed at herself.  
Yeah. High school was fun. But so is the real world.  
The water pressure in her apartment is abysmal, but she muscles through it, scrubbing herself down quickly and stepping out. She runs a towel through her hair, shaking it like a wet dog because she loves the feel of the short locks against her face.  
“You look like a grown up,” Lisa had said the first time she saw it her new short do. “It’s appalling.”  
“You hear that Kory?” She says to herself as she looks in the mirror, running old mascara over damp eyelashes. “You look like a grown up. You got this. Be a grown up.”  
And then she heads into town.  
_______________________________________  
Well. Town is a stretch.  
Forks is really not much. There’s the high school. Then there is the grocery store, which is conveniently located beside the home improvement/outdoor sports/apocalypse readiness outlet. Or whatever. They sell rope and duct tape, she doubts she’ll be spending a lot of time in it anyways. There are two Mom-and-Pop diners and a police station, the mandatory collection of municipal buildings. There is a gas station. And…yes. There is a gas station.  
“Okay,” Kory sighs, slightly overwhelmed by the smallness of it all. Where do people _work _? What do people _do _? She’s lived in a big city her entire life and the lack of stimuli in her current environment is staggering. She feels like she needs to talk louder, be bigger, just to fill up some of the empty space.____  
“Are you lost?” A voice startles her from behind, and years of Stranger Danger assemblies have her spinning, primed to fight off a kidnapper.  
“What?” She nearly shouts. It’s just an older man with a thick black mustache, flecks of grey peppered throughout it. He has a nice face, in that kind of George Clooney, Colin Firth, Handsome Older Man way. And…ah. A police badge and hat.  
He smiles at her, not unkindly.  
“I said, are you lost?” He asks her again.  
Kory tries to smile back, and mostly succeeds.  
“Yes!” She says, even though she definitely isn’t. How does one get lost in a town this size? But this is an opportunity - a serendipitous chance at an interview and the formation of a real, viable connection to the community. There’s no way she’s going to scare it away. “I’m sure you can tell I’m new,” She jokes.  
“One does tend to recognize a new face in a town like this,” He responds, stepping forward and sticking out his hand. “Chief Swan, nice to meet you Ms…”  
“Keeper. Kory Keeper,” She finishes for him, taking his outstretched palm. He has a good handshake, and Kory instantly decides she likes him. She has a sense for these things. Good intuition, her mom says.  
“Kory Keeper,” Chief Swan tests the name out, and she can see his lips twitch as he fights a smile. She’s used to it. It’s a silly name. Like a superhero alter ego – Clark Kent or Matt Murdock. Alliteration is very mysterious.  
“My parents were big comic book fans,” Kory admits, giving permission for him to chuckle.  
“What brings you to Forks Ms. Keeper – hopefully not vigilante justice? I like to think I do my job pretty well.”  
She smiles.  
“I’m actually here to do research,” She says, and then slyly tacks on, “About you, in fact.”  
Chief Swan looks surprised. Or, faintly alarmed. One of the two.  
“Me?”  
“Well, not _you _specifically,” Kory cuts him a break. “About the town in general, and its relationship with the nearby reservation. I’m a PhD candidate at the University of Seattle.”__  
His eyebrows rise, and now he’s looking at her in that way people tend to look at academics. Like she’s somehow been endowed with special powers, or like she should’ve played more sports when she was a kid.  
Which isn’t fair, really. She skinned her knees plenty as a child. And her special power is that she knows how to work her ass off.  
“Scare you off yet?” She asks, hoping to break the bit of awkwardness that has cropped up in the air between them. Chief Swan seems to shake himself, and then the smile is back on his face, no less warm or sincere than before. But perhaps a bit more professional.  
“Not at all. I’ve just lived here my whole life, and we’ve never had a researcher down here. I guess I didn’t know we were such an interesting place,” He shrugs, and she’s not imagining that there is stiffness to the shrug. An uncomfortable flicker behind his eyes. It’s…interesting.  
“Well I’m mostly interested in a financial part of it. Trade between the town and the reservation, economic ties. Honestly, kind of boring stuff for people who don’t live for academic journals,” She says, self-deprecatingly. It’s not untrue. Chief Swan’s shoulders relax, and he scratches his head. He blinks at her, the confusion on his face played up for her benefit.  
“Well, I can’t tell you much about that to be honest,” He says, open-palmed and apologetic. “But I can show you over to the city building, where they keep all our records. There’s a small library in it too, if that’ll help.”  
Kory beams.  
“That would be amazing, thank you,” She nods.  
They walk companionably back the way she’d come, and Kory discovers that Chief Swan has a daughter and granddaughter that recently moved to Alaska, and that he is close friends with one of the elders down at the reservation. She also discovers that he is incredibly nice, and easy to talk to.  
“I’m headed down to the reservation tomorrow I think,” Kory tells him. “I’m going to see if they’ll let me have a peek at their records too. I expect some push back, of course but I can be pretty persistent.”  
“Oh they shouldn’t give you too much trouble,” Chief Swan tells her, with the ease of someone who has never had to be an outsider on a reservation.  
She wonders about that, about the relationship he must have with them. She doesn’t ask though. It’d be a bad idea to push too hard on day one.  
Chief Swan leaves her at the doors to the city building, and she spends the rest of the day making copies of pages of books, highlighting figures and making plans.  
It’s a pretty good start.  
______________________________________  
She sleeps like a rock.  
It’s not a usual thing for her, especially in a new place, but that second night she crashes so hard she misses her seven a.m. alarm. She is finally dragged from the depths of her dreaming when Titan pounces on her chest, meowing like something from Hell. She swats at him, and ignores the weight until he starts kneading the blanket on her chest, and his claws pierce through it to dig into her breast.  
“Ow!” She yelps, sitting up and shoving him onto the bed beside her. He yowl’s, mournfully.  
“Yes, okay, I’m sorry,” She apologies, scrubbing the sleep from her eyes. “I will feed you now.”  
Titan launches himself off the bed and sprints in the direction of the kitchen. Once there, he begins meowing again.  
Overall, the morning does not start particularly well.  
It’s almost noon by the time she’s eaten and showered and put herself together enough to leave the house. She wonders, in some distant part of her mind, if she is self-sabotaging. If she’s so nervous about today that she’s determined to ruin it herself.  
But no. It’s much, much too early in the process to be thinking things like that.  
So Kory pulls on her thick boots, her toughest rain jacket, and kisses the top of Titan’s head as she walks out the door. She pauses, breathes deeply for ten seconds, and restarts her day.  
A trick from her mom – who she needs to call, really, now that she’s thought of it.  
The car is damply cold, and she cranks on the heat as she gets in, pulling out her cell phone to look up directions. They’re relatively simple. There is one road that connects LaPush and Forks. So…she’ll just follow that.  
She doesn’t call her mom until she’s safely navigated her way off the gravel driveway.  
It rings twice, and then she hears the click of the connection.  
“Kory?” Her Mom asks, and Kory will never understand why her mom always sounds so confused when she answers the phone.  
“Yeah mama, it’s me,” Kory laughs at her. “I just called to let you know I got settled in. I’m on my way to the reservation now.”  
“Oh good, sweetie we were just going to call you today if you didn’t call us. Paul get in here! Kory is on the phone!” Her mom yells to her father.  
Kory rolls her eyes, and then jerks the wheel sharply as she realizes she’s almost driven off the road. She doesn’t curse, barely, and her hands tingle in the aftermath of the shock.  
God. She really, really, shouldn’t be talking on the phone. She doesn’t know these roads at all.  
She rolls to a stop at one of the few traffic lights in Forks when her Dad’s voice comes over the speaker.  
“Kory? Hey, honey are you using your car speaker to talk to us? “  
“No I’m just on the phone – “  
“Kory I put that in the car for you to use just for this. You shouldn’t be driving with the phone in your hand,” Her dad admonishes her. She’s old enough now, to be amused by it, but there was a time when she would have bristled at the comment.  
But she knows it’s just love. Love being projected at her in a very worried manner.  
“I know, I know Dad. I’m at a stop though. It’s fine.”  
“Well use it next time, okay?”  
“Oh, Paul leave her alone,” She hears her Mom faintly in the background. “Ask her about her apartment.”  
“How’s the apartment?” Her Dad asks.  
“It’s great,” Kory lies. “Titan isn’t really loving the change of scenery.”  
“Hmm,” Her Dad replies, because he’s never really cared for cats anyways. The light changes. “Alright Dad I gotta start driving now, tell Mom I love you and I’ll call you guys later okay?” She says.  
“Alright sweetie, love you –“ She hangs up the phone and drops it onto the seat beside her, not sure if that was the end of his sentence.  
But she really did need to go. The road in front of her is becoming winding, and disappearing into the woods.  
“Okay,” She says, tightening and relaxing her grip on the wheel. “Okay.”  
___________________________  
The reservation is…desolate maybe isn’t the right word. It’s what she expected, pretty much. The rows of trailers, the plywood patched storefronts, the long stretches of nothing. It’s why she’s here. It’s what she studies. But it’s still heart breaking to see. The misfortune of others has always made her feel guilty about her own privilege, which isn’t something she can change but…well. She’s here.  
It takes her a bit to find what she things must be the center of the reservation, where the buildings are a bit more kept up. The school is here, and the Elder’s building. She hopes that’s where she’ll find what she’s looking for.  
A few people are outside when she gets out of the car, smoking beside the school. They look at her suspiciously when she gets out, and she doesn’t necessarily blame them. She’s just a strange white girl, coming onto their land without invitation.  
She really hates this part.  
The door is shut when she approaches, but there is light and activity inside. She knocks, hesitantly at first. When there is no answer she knocks again, harder. Her heart is pounding in her chest, and as she hears footsteps approaching the door she suddenly feels all of sixteen again, on her first service trip to a town in Eastern Kentucky, knowing nothing, and having no real help to offer.  
She thinks she might be sick.  
Then the door opens and she’s greeted by a deeply lined brown face, and deep, piercing eyes.  
She smiles, instinct kicking in more than anything else, and she’s really glad she rehearsed what she was going to say before she got here.  
She opens her mouth and it just starts pouring out.  
“Hello, I’m sorry if I’m intruding on a meeting, I just wanted to come down and introduce myself. My name is Kory Keeper. I’m a student from the University of Seattle. My advisor said she wrote to one of the Elders here about my coming.”  
She takes a breath to keep going – what she’s going to say she doesn’t know, _fuck _– but she’s saved when a voice speaks up from further in the room.__  
“Ah, yes,” the deep timbre of a male voice says. A man with dark hair and kind eyes wheels forward to the door. “I heard from Dr. Tanu over a month ago. I’d forgotten you were supposed to be coming.”  
“Are you Elder Black?” Kory asks, and then continues at his look of mild surprise. “I ran into Chief Swan my first day here, he mentioned his best friend was one of the tribal elders.”  
He smiles, though it doesn’t quite meet his eyes.  
“Did the chair give me away?” He asks.  
Kory feels like maybe she just swallowed her entire foot without knowing it, and she can feel her mouth opening and closing as she grasps for something to say. Oh god, oh god, this is going so wrong already. Who was she kidding, thinking she could come out here –  
He seems to take pity on her.  
“It’s okay,” He says, and his smile is a little warmer this time, perhaps out of apology. “Seeing isn’t a crime. Come in, I can introduce you to everyone.”  
The room is very warm, and a couple of the men are smoking over in the corner. Elder Black goes around and introduces everyone by name.  
Her reception is mixed. Some look at her with open hostility, others with impassivity. One woman, Elder Clearwater, walks forward and embraces her warmly. Kory thinks she could cry from gratitude for her.  
“So, you’ve come to study the Indians,” One of the Elders says from the back. He was not one to look at her with welcome. Kory feels her face heat immediately. She knew this would happen though, expected it, prepared for it. It’s different though, being faced with the reality. She wants to explain that her ultimate goal is to help the situation, to provide more insight into the economic repercussions of reservations as a whole.  
It’s hard to say that without sounding superior though. It’s hard to talk about without sounding like she believes herself to be some white savior, come to save the Indians from themselves.  
There are times when even _she _doubts her right to study this, to poke around in the lives and the world of people who have already been abused so much.__  
But still. She’s ready.  
“I wouldn’t phrase it that way, no,” Kory says, gently. “I’m mostly interested in understanding how your tribe interacts with the neighboring city, Forks. The situation here is unique, two such small communities living so closely and – “  
The same man interrupts her again.  
“Aren’t you going to correct me?” He asks. Kory hesitates, feels the tension in the room like summer storm. Humid, and heavy. She swallows, feels every eye on her.  
“Sorry?”  
“Aren’t you going to tell me I should call myself a Native American instead? Not an Indian?” He asks. There is a challenge in his eyes. But this question is easy. This one she can answer without thought.  
“I don’t think it’s my place to tell you what you should call yourself. That’s not what I’m here to do. That’s not what I want.”  
His gaze lingers on her, smoke wreathing around his face. Some of the tension in the room eases, like the hurdle has been cleared. Kory dares to breathe deeply, to relax for a moment.  
He opens his mouth to ask something else, and Kory straightens, ready for whatever next question he’s going to volley at her.  
He doesn’t get the chance. The door behind her bangs open loudly, and someone large – very large, what the _hell _? – comes barreling into the space.__  
“Billy,” The newcomer says. A man. A tall, tall man in jean cut offs. She can only see his profile. She stares, wide-eyed at his sudden entrance.  
This is interesting. The tribe must have a very relaxed atmosphere, for this man to come barging in unannounced. _Unless he has some special standing? Perhaps he is from one of the Elder families _–__  
“Billy, Sam say’s he needs you to come by after the meeting there’s –“  
“Seth,” Elder Clearwater cuts him off. There is a harshness to her voice that Kory didn’t expect from her, not after the warm way she welcomed her. “Now is not the time.”  
The man straightens to his full height, and turns to look at Kory.  
And Kory…well.  
It feels a bit like she’s been kicked in the chest.  
She can’t…she can’t _breathe _for a second, when he turns to her. Their eyes meet, and _Christ _she doesn’t think she’s ever seen a man so beautiful before. He has the russet skin of the people around him, but there is also something almost golden about him. _Sun-kissed _, she thinks dizzily. He looks like he’s been kissed by the Sun. She’s so utterly distracted by the slope of his nose, the deepness of his eyes, that she almost doesn’t feel the way her heart lurches in her chest.______  
It kind of fucking _hurts _her, how beautiful he is. A crazy part of her mind keeps saying that she must be imagining him standing there because surely someone this devastating to look at can’t exist. Not really. Not here.__  
And then she remembers that she is still in a room full of people and the sound of her own pulse thunders into her ears.  
She looks away, breathing shakily – and why is she breathing shakily? God this is so _embarrassing _, why is she acting like this? – and tries to find any other pair of eyes in the room.__  
It’s not difficult. They’re all trained on her.  
If there had been any blood in her body that wasn’t already in her face, it quickly joins the party happening in her cheeks. They’re absolutely blistering.  
“Um, I’m sorry. Were you going to ask me something?” She manages to stutter out, sounding only half as breathless as she feels.  
She’s not even sure she’s looking at the right man, the one who had been talking to her before. That’s so unprofessional, and so _rude _which isn’t like her. She can feel the eyes though, all of their eyes on her and more importantly she can feel his eyes on her still. It’s not possible though, that she should be able to feel his eyes more potently than the others, she doesn’t know him, she doesn’t even know his name – _Seth _. She remembers it. _Seth _.______  
And quite suddenly she can’t be there anymore. She thinks she must have violated some social faux pax she didn’t know about because they are all still just staring at her. Utterly, terribly silent.  
She needs to get out. She’ll try again tomorrow and maybe everyone will forget the way she just stared at a complete stranger for…God how long did she just _stare _at him like that? She can feel the absolute panic of the moment start to set in and she takes a stumbling step towards the door – closer to him. _Seth _, her mind reminds her and she physically flinches towards the wall. She’s edging towards the door now.____  
She wonders if she looks as completely unhinged as she feels.  
“I’m sorry I don’t feel well all of the sudden,” She quickly lies. Or, doesn’t even lie really. She feels absolutely awful right now. She feels like she’s going to spew her cereal all over the Elder building. She feels like she might drop to the floor at any second, begging them all to stop staring at her like that.  
Worst of all, she feels like she might look at him again and say something unforgivably stupid like – Are you an angel? or better still, Please let me look at you forever.  
“That’s quite alright,” Billy says, staring at her with something like amusement in his eyes. She imagines she must look pretty amusing, stumbling along to the door like a drunkard. “Come back tomorrow and we’ll get you sorted out,” He says. She nods gratefully, and finally backs out of the door, slamming it behind her.  
And she does not look back.  
___________________________________  
She’s ten minutes outside of LaPush when she pulls over, hands shaking too violently to control the wheel anymore. Her whole body is shaking. She lets out one pathetic sob because a part of her – a very large, very loud part of her- is afraid. _Why _is she shaking? He was beautiful, yes. The most beautiful person she’s ever seen but it shouldn’t be doing this to her. It shouldn’t be making her feel so desperately out of control, so dizzy and unhinged.  
It’s like she’s been drugged. A few lonely tears leak out of the corners of her eyes and then she flings the car door open, heedless of traffic, and is violently sick on the side of the road.  
She leans against the car, her breathing slowing and her body calming. It fades. She feels steadier.  
“What the fuck?” She whispers to herself, and lingers there only a few moments more before getting back in her car and driving home. She showers and goes to bed, and pointedly thinks of nothing but numbers and graphs until sleep claims her.__

**Author's Note:**

> Okay!!! So there it is!! I'm not going to build up suspense or anything because I think you can all figure out what just happened. In my mind, I always imagined imprinting being sort of a violent thing. I don't know why. But it never seemed like something only the wolf felt - the imprint has to feel something too. Kory just...felt it really strongly. Next up, more research!! More LaPush!! More overwhelming emotions that Kory can't process!!


End file.
